Fun in the Sun
by Elizabeth Bartlett
Summary: Vala gets the boys to have a little fun on the beach.
1. It's a Beautiful Day to Tan

A/N: Here's a cute little fic. that involves the boys of SG-1, Vala, and the beach. I make a refrence to 'Urgo' from season three. Don't own anything related to the'SG' universe. Read and Review.

Vala looked around and smiled. This was perfect. They had 'gated to a planet that, from what they saw from the MALP, had an endless beach. Daniel and Teal'c had been wary at first, something about an Urgo (whatever _that_ was) a number of years back, but when they actually saw the oceanfront for themselves they relaxed. Taking off her pack, she knelt down and opened it taking out a towel. After putting on her sunglasses and tying her hair into a pony-tail, she spread the towel out and then stood. Since it was so hot, she had only worn a tank-top and long pants. She removed them to reveal a black string bikini. "There are some definite advantages to being on Earth; they have the most wonderful clothes." She thought to herself, laying down on the towel and smiling. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and lay there, soaking up the sun and listening to the waves break. She had been laying there for awhile when she suddenly felt the sun disappear. Opening one eye she saw that Daniel was standing over her, blocking the sun, with his arms folded and an unhappy look on his face. "Do you mind?" she asked, closing her eye and shifting slightly. "You're blocking the sun."

"You know we didn't come here just so you could spend your time tanning." Daniel said, not moving.

Vala inwardly rolled her eyes and said, "I _know_ that, darling. But I just get so board on these missions. There's nothing for me to do. When I saw that there were miles and miles of beach I couldn't resist. Besides this has kept me out of your hair, right?"

Daniel shifted slightly and didn't reply and that's when Vala knew she was right. "Why don't you join me, Daniel?" she purred, patting the sand next to her.

"No." Daniel said, still not moving.

"Fine. If you won't move than I will." Vala said, getting up and moving her things a little to the right. Settling back down, she said, "I don't see why you have to be such a spoil-sport all the time. Don't you ever have fun?"

"Yes." Daniel snapped back. "I still have fun."

"_I_ don't consider read some dusty old tome fun." Vala said, lifting her sunglasses up to look at Daniel. When he didn't reply, she just rolled her eyes and lowered the glasses. "You really should join me; it must be hot under all that black." She said, lying back down.

"I'm fine." Daniel said. Just then his radio crackled to life and he heard Mitchell say, "_Hey Jackson, where's Vala? She's not at the Gate and I thought you told her to stay there._"

"I did." Daniel replied, while staring at Vala. "She's over on the beach, tanning."

Mitchell quirked an eyebrow. "Really? And how do you know that?"

"_Because I'm standing right next to her._" Came the reply. Both eyebrows came up on Cameron's face and he just looked at Teal'c.

"Where are you?"

"_Oh, I don't know. About a half-mile west from the Gate. Why?_"

"Because Teal'c and I are coming."

"_Can this day get any worse?_"Daniel asked himself. First he was out of coffee at home, then the line at the shop he stopped at took forever to get through, then he had to fend off Vala while trying to get ready for the mission, then he found Vala lying in the sun, and now this.


	2. The Gang's all here

"Looks like we got our own private beach here." Cameron said, as him and Teal'c walked up to where Daniel and Vala were.

"Hello boys." Vala said, not opening her eyes. She felt so relaxed right now and nothing could change that. "Care to join me?"

"No." Daniel said.

Vala frowned for a second. Ok, maybe _one_ person could change it, but she wasn't going to let him bring everyone else down with him. "Ignore him, there's plenty of room here for both of you."

Daniel rolled his eyes and said nothing.

Cameron just grinned and admired Vala's figure in the swimsuit. "_Damn._" He thought, "S_he has it goin' on and knows it._" Setting down his pack and taking off his vest and shirt he said, "Don't mind if I do."

"Glad to see that someone's enjoying the weather." Vala said as she opened her eyes, turned towards Cameron and smiled. "There's an extra towel in my pack."

"Gottcha." Cam said, reaching for it. Soon he was lying besides Vala soaking up the sun as well. "Ahh," he sighed, shifting slightly. "This is nice."

"Hey!" Daniel said, protesting. "Aren't we supposed to be on a mission here?"

"Oh, relax Daniel." Vala said, raising her head. "If there was life on this planet don't you think that they'd have some kind of settlement around the beach?" Looking in both directions, she said, "Nope don't see anything."

"She's got a point Jackson." Cameron said. "All that's missing is some beach volleyball and a couple of ice cold beers. Besides we've got a couple of hours until we need to head back. With all that's been going on, we deserve a little break."

"That is _so_ true." Vala murmured, half-asleep.

Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll join you." he grumbled, throwing off his vest and shirt. "Where's my towel?" he asked.

"Sorry only brought two. You'll have to do without." Vala said.

"Of course." Daniel said under his breath, lying down. It was just kind of day.

"Teal'c what about you, big guy?" Cameron asked. "Care to join?"

"I do not see what can be accomplished by baring your skin to the harmful rays of the sun." Teal'c replied in his stoic fashion.

"There's no point, it's just fun." Vala said, turning her head so she could see Teal'c with both eyes. Looking out of the corner of one was making her go cross-eyed. There was a slight pause then muffled thumps. Vala smiled as she felt the sand shift beside her.


	3. Jaws

A/N: Here's the last chapter. Still don't own anything related to Stargate. Read and Review.

An hour later…

Vala breathed deeply and sat up, feeling her skin stretch as she did. Standing, she stretched and yawned. She must have fallen asleep for a bit. Looking at the ocean, she walked towards it; the water looked so cool and inviting. Sticking a foot in, she pulled it back. It was cold. She stood there for a bit, deciding if she should go in or not. Suddenly she felt herself being picked up and carried into the water. Twisting to see who was carrying her, she saw that it was Daniel. "Daniel!" she shouted. "Put me down!"

"Don't think so." Daniel replied.

"I mean it," Vala shouted, struggling. "put me down!"

Daniel stopped and looked down. He was waist deep in the water. "Ok, you wanted down." He said, tossing her into the water.

Vala shrieked as Daniel tossed her and she went under. Sputtering, she broke the surface and stood saying, "What was that for?"

"You wanted down. So I set you down." Daniel said, his eyes sparking with laughter.

Vala glared at Daniel and splashed water towards Daniel, drenching him.

"Hey cut it out!" Daniel yelled, trying to shield his face from the water and failing miserably. Daniel took a deep breath and dived under water.

"Daniel?" Vala asked, when she saw that he was gone. "Where are you?" she called out, looking in every direction. He was no where. Then she felt something brush against her legs and she paused. "Daniel?" she asked in a slightly frightened voice. "Is that you?" There was no response. "Haha, you've had your little joke." Vala called out. "Now where are you?" Then something grabbed her legs and pulled. Vala went down with a surprised yell. Whatever had grabbed her let go and she broke through the water, her eyes wide and darting everywhere. Vala then heard laughter and turned around to see Daniel completely wet and laughing, his eyes twinkling. "Daniel!" she exclaimed. "That wasn't funny!"

"What wasn't funny?" he asked, putting on his most innocent face.

"Hey you guys!" They heard Mitchell shout. "If you're done playing 'Jaws' I suggest that you come and pack up. It's time we head on back."

Vala just glared at Daniel and made her way towards the shore.

Daniel smirked and followed her.

"Landry's gonna want to know why you two are all wet." Cameron said as they walked back to the Gate.

"Oh we'll come up with something. We always do." Daniel said, grinning. It had turned out to be an ok day after all.


End file.
